Betreyal
by annarborjack
Summary: A 15 and a half Wilbur tells a 15 year old Wilbur that Cornelius is going to kill him in 6 months. Now, Wilbur goes to Lewis to find out what he should do.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal: A Meet The Robinsons Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Wilbur landed the time machine in the backyard of the Robinsons's mansion. Or so it was, 28 years ago. Wilbur went to the side of the house and saw the side door. He knew he couldn't go in it, Lewis, and Wilbur's grandparents, were eating meatloaf. "Dinner.", he thought. Wilbur was wearing his lighting hat. "I have to let Lewis know I'm here.", he whispered to himself. He put his hat on the grass, banged on the door, and ran off.

"I'll get it!", Lewis shouted, and he ran to the door. He opened the door, and saw nobody. He then looked town, and saw Wilbur's hat. He gasped. "What is it?", Young Bud asked. "It's nothing.", Lewis said. He quickly ate his meatloaf, ran upstairs, and saw him. He gasped.

"Hello Lewis", Wilbur said.

"W-Why are you here?" Lewis asked.

"Let's not think about that right now.", Wilbur said, and smiled at Lewis.

Lewis smiled back. The two boys ran up to each other, and hugged.

"I haven't seen you in 3 years! Well, I guess I have, but-"

"Not in this time. 2007-2010." Wilbur said to him.

Lewis smiled.

"Can I please stay here, until I get things figured out?" Wilbur asked.

"Not until you tell me why you're here." Lewis told him.

Wilbur sighed.

"I'd be kind of a party pooper but- Lewis."

"What is it?"

"A future me from 5 months into my future came and told me something."

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"Well, you-y-you."

"Wilbur, you can tell me ANYTHING"

"You kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal Chapter 2, yep, I'm doing it!

Chapter 2

"You, you what?" Lewis asked. "Yes Lewis, you are going to kill me." Wilbur said to him. "Look, I would never kill you!" Lewis shouted. "Is everything alright up there?" Young Bud asked. "Yeah, its ok!" Lewis shouted back. "Lewis, I know, I have no idea why you would of." Wilbur said. "Well, what should we do?" Lewis asked. "I don't know." Wilbur said. "You can spend the night if you want to." Lewis said. "No I can't, my parents have no idea I'm here. I bet their freaking out about me right now." Wilbur said. "Have you told them?" Lewis asked. "No. I don't want to scare them." Wilbur replied. "You should get back and tell them." Lewis said. "Yeah, I'll come back in the morning, ok?" Wilbur said. "Yeah." Lewis replied. Wilbur then ran off. Lewis sighed. Wilbur was one of the best, if not the best freind he ever had. His freinds from school were great, but nothing compared to Wilbur. He would never kill Wilbur. Lewis stayed up a little bit longer and studied, then went to bed. Wilbur didn't show up that morning, or the morning after that, or after that, in fact, Wilbur didn't show up until late June in 2011. When Lewis woke up, Wilbur was standing in the middle of the room starring at him. "Wilbur! Your" "A few months wait I know" he said. "Why did it take so long?" Lewis asked. "My parents have been freaked about me. I was going to come back on Christmas, but that moring after I opened all my stuff, my dad, or should I say you, tried to kill me and destroyed most of my gifts." Wilbur said." Oh my god." Lewis said. "Well, I have a big problem." Wilbur said. "What is it, Wilbur?" Lewis asked. "You ran off after that, but before you did, you said on a certian date at 3 AM to kill me." Wilbur said. "When is that?" Lewis asked. "Tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I am just going to finish off this story since its been hanging over me for a year. I will try to get new chapters every day till the final one, but I have 2 new fanfictions in the works so it will be hard. It will be 6 chapters, so after this 3 more to go.

Betrayal Chapter 3

"This is not good at all." Lewis said. "I know." Wilbur said. "Do you have any weapons in the future?" Lewis asked. "Well, yeah. I also brought something." Wilbur pulled out his device and it showed Franny on the screen. "Wow, a transmission from the year 2031!" Lewis said. "Indeed." Wilbur said. "Lewis, I need to come to 2032, but in order for that happen we need to wait a year, till June 2012." Franny said. "I have to wait a year to see you guys again?" Lewis asked. "Lewis, when I first came a few months ago, you were originally going to wait 30 years to see me again, a wait longer then the yearsyou've been alive, but it was only 3. You can wait a year to see me Lewis." Wilbur said. "I guess I'll see you in a year." Lewis said. "Yeah." And then Wilbur ran out. It was June 2012, late June, and Lewis just got done watching TV for a bit. He knew any day now that he should seeWilbur, be he hasn't and its been a year. He does not know what to do, he's worried sick that over the year his future self killed Wilbur and that's why he hasn't seen him in a year. He's began to have panic attacks in his room, and has tried to hard to keep them from his parents. Lewis wonders why he's so worried about another boy. He is a little creeped out by his attraction to Wilbur. He rolls his eyes and goes to sleep. When he wakes up, he's in Wilbur's room in 2032. He looks around and sees Wilbur in front of him. Wilbur says "Hey" to him. Wilbur looks very different, he doesn't have the big hair with a part of it sticking out and he's not wearing his traditional lighting bolt shirt, he's wearing a black leather jacket and a black tank. Lewis thinks his hair looks just like Emo Peter's in Spider-Man 3. He also notices his voice is deeper. Lewis knows that since he's 17, Wilbur should be 18, so he's an adult now. "Are you 18 now?" Lewis asked him. "Yeah I am, but you look and sound the same as you did the first time I met you in 2037, in your time 2007. Your wearing the same clothes, its strange." Wilbur said. "I haven't aged well." Lewis said. Lewis looks to the right and sees a High School Diploma. "You gradated from High School shortly after I last saw you right?" Lewis asked. "Yeah I'm in college now. Still live at home though." Wilbur said. "Well I graduated last week." Lewis told him. "I don't have very good news. If I kill my dad you'll die, and if he kills me then Fanny will never give birth to me. But I haven't seen my dad since Christmas 2030. Almost 2 years ago. But there is something I don't get. About 3 years ago the day the older me, the 15 and a half years old, told me when I was 15 that I was going to die in 6 months. He told me as soon as goes back to the time machine, as soon as he touches it, he'll drop down dead. But I'm 18 and I'm still alive. Why?" Wilbur told Lewis. "Well you came to me in 2030, so it must mean the 15 year and a half year old you must still be alive here in 2032, but he should be 19 and a half years old now. Or maybe your wrong that if you die the past and future you dies. I think right now Wilbur that part of you is dead, part of you is alive." Lewis said. "That's impossible." Wilbur said. "We have to go to the woods to find out." Lewis told him. Lewis and Wilbur wandered into the woods and saw a green machine. They ran to it and saw a brown Skelton with Wilbur's lighting bolt shirt. "He's been dead for 3 years." Lewis said. "You were right. A part of me is dead." Wilbur said.


End file.
